


Something Like Bliss

by Dollyprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Adultery, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollyprincess/pseuds/Dollyprincess
Summary: One kitsune's slut escapades through the court of Hell.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Lust: Lady Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my ThisisHELL universe. Lucian is the son of Lord Lucius and "Kit" Prince Jubei. All of these characters are described in more detail there lol

Lucian knew, instinctively speaking how and why it began. he was a 'tempter', it was his calling. Everybody had one in the damned place- a 'vice' that they were best suited for. He couldn't ignore the damned beauties of the court-male, female, what have you,it didn't matter to him. It didn't matter if they had a silly thing as a 'bond'. What good was a marriage in 'Hell', or a 'Bond'. Truly, technically speaking, his father was one of the highest ranking members of the court. By extension,that meant him as well. Not only that? Lucian was confident he was one of the most attractive-cream of the crop with his blessed genetics.

~

His first was a fallen angel with the most tantalizing blue eyes and dainty frame. He coaxed her easily enough into his chambers. after all, he knew he was beautiful. he would always get what he wanted with little effort. he ravished her there-her moans were like a ballad in his ears, her skin the purest silk against his.

She was only the first of many-much to his father's disgruntlement. 'gossip and all such ilk'. These 'challenges' truly didn't handle a candle to 'Lady Lilith'. She was a constant in his life, as Lord Lucifer's 'wife' , his bondmate. he wasn't seeing her for the first time, no. If he was honest with himself, she will always be his first 'Crush', ever so beguiling. Those ruby lips, those gold eyes, her perfect raven curls-her absolutely sumptuous body. 

yes, her seduction will be the sweetest thus far. an exquisite challenge. Timing will be everything- he had to get her without Lucifer being there. he had to wait for 'ye great beast' to be away on Souls Duty, or with poor tortured 'Mother Kit'.

~~~

So the time came-it was all coming together, the thrill, the chase! He knew where her room was, of course by sheer memory. There was something he craved, just beyond this threshold. The door seemed to throw open at his very touch- 'temptation'.

Lilith was seated on the bed, working the brush through her locks in a pretty show. her golden eyes lifted to him, lips parting. "Yes, little Lucian?" she questioned, playing the confused damsel all too well.

Immediately he shut the door behind him, smirk on his lips. " Oh lovely Lady Lilith." He began her name the most exquisite of honey on his tongue. Slowly, he sauntered over to the bed, kitsune tail twitching; this was the beginning. the tempt. he knew this part all too well, having played it so many times. He sat behind her, his lips near her neck-breath lingering just so. 'Tempt', he knew his form oozed with it- his own 'natural' magic-it came as easily to him as his shapeshifting.

"What are you doing Little Lucian?" Lilith questioned, facing him, lips pursed. he wasn't put off, no, he was going to continue. He leaned forward, taking her lips into a deep,passionate kiss. she had *yielded* so beautifully,until she realized that she done it. she tore away in dismay-breath harsh. " Lucian Diavolo! " Lilith began again, a most curious expression on her face. 'Yielding', 'Curious'. not true dismay. 

This was...tantalizing, delicious. everything that he wanted. He began once more, running his lips over his-barely skimming them. a fleeting moment,truly. teasing. his breath moved against her creamy neck. His hands fluttered gracefully, then tracing the curves of her waist, down to her sumptuous full hips. His lips traced over lovely neck-the rush of her inhuman blood, the quiet power she had not lost on him.

Her sweet breath came out in short gasps-he felt it , her lust, how it quickened, how she was yielding. he overpowered her easily, her form spread out on red sheets. he smirked as he slipt a hand up her dress- past all the rich lush layers. 'Lady of the court, so gilded, really'. "beautiful Lucian.." she purred out, gold eyes wide. he smiled, eyes glowing as he slipped one sly finger into her velveteen heat.

"O Lilith Fair." he cooed into her ear, thrusting that one finger into her; a quick tease-only a start, truly. " I can be ye great if you wish." he purred. Oh yes, beautiful mother kit's talent was passed onto him , and he often used it for mischief. they all knew this.

"Or I could take you..." Deeper. "Just like this..." faster..."This." he continued,illicting soft moans from her-music to his ears. the most beautiful truly. "Mm?" he purred out, watching her every moment. "like...this,beautiful Lucian. all of you. Now." she demanded, regal- 'Gilded Lady of the court, Lord Lucifer's wife, here came the glorious commands. but truly, she had yielded to him. her bosom heaved, lips particularly scarlet.

Absolutely ravishing. Lucian smiled, nodding,then quickly disposed of her fine gown. Oh that the sight of her fully undressed? her beautiful sumptous frame for him to fully ravish? he had to bite back a moan. it was everything he was expecting, all those years past. 

He let his fingers trace lightly against that creamy flesh, delightfully smooth, absolutely perfect. he kissed and tasted of exquisite lady lilith. he was drawing this out, his most worthy seduction. She demanded, he 'yielded'. he took his slow time removing his own clothes, enjoying watching Lady Lilith appraise him-he knew he was perfect and beautiful. he was the best of both of his parents after all. Tall,svelte, beautiful , kitsune. For a moment, he just enjoyed Lady Lilith nude, trembling, lain out on Lucifer's bed before him-awaiting. 

With a rash of lust, he fully submitted, he penetrated her. his own body quivered in delight- 'perfection'. he bit back a moan, he spread her lush legs more,driving in deeper. he let out a moan fall out that time; such a hot,velvety sheath. they melded so *perfectly* together.

Delightful, this victory was sweeter still.


	2. Damn Tease: Lord Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you already canoodled with the wife, why not go for the husband too? it's a matching set...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucian's shameless,truly. and beautiful lmao.

Lady Lilith was the highest lay Lucian acquired- one that he prided himself on. Then, he really started to think about it, in the scope of the court and it's twisted rules, she was only the second highest. The highest, would in fact, be her husband, the great and powerful Lord Lucifer. Why didn't he realize this before?

Great Lord Lucifer, ye great beast, Ruler of Hell, overseer of all...Immensely terrifying, Powerful but not too bad on the eyes. In the court of Hell, a silly thing as "sexuality" wasn't thought upon, Lucian most of all. Lucifer wouldn't be the first male he set his eyes on, and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

Ah, Lucifer, despite his cruelty, his notorious arrogonance and throbbing obsession with the infamous kitsune prince- was a specimen of male perfection-best of the court. Especially when Lucian compared him to that of his father & his "mother", Kit. While his father was in possession of the cold elegance, he was delicate,small-and his mother? the 'beautiful', shape shifting kitsune prince, was a tormented, frail being.

No, Lucifer was the closest thing to a god he knew in the place. He knew Lucifer's sexuality ran to anything he could dominate. he saw how he doted exquisitely on ~ lady lilith~ and then turned to Kit. It's one thing to torture and torment, the sexual escapades were something else entirely.

So, really it shouldbe easy. He really did look so much like Kit, Lucifer's 'obsession'.  
~~~

Lucian just had to catch Lucifer while he was in his bedchambers alone. That, in itself, proved to be harder than he originally thought! Lucifer as it turns out, seemed to have a busier existence than he would have guessed.

Overseeing the outside lands took up a chunk of his time, then the whole 'court nonsense', then there was the long stretches of tormenting 'Kit'  
~~~~

In not so much a failure, Lucian got the fists of Lucifer first. His overwhelming power, tantalizing! It was an honor thing-something that should be lost on the court of the damned,but it was a matter of pride. Lucian, had after all, slept with his wife...Multiple times...right underneath his nose.

he had considered a job well done! Lilith was absolutely exquisite and a wonderful lover, one he kept going back to. He'd gladly suffer the broken bones and blood spilt.  
~

He knew exactly how he'd do it! Go in as Lilith first. Oh yes, he would have tease the great beast terribly...That's the only way..What fun he was going to have!

~~~  
" I didn't call for you Lilith." Lucifer growled out from his place on the immense bed. 'Oh damn, shirtless too.. What perfect timing' Lucian gloated to himself; the sight exquisite.

Lucifer was lain out, long perfectly chiseled form on display; handsome face drawn up in an impatient sneer.

The guise of Lilith came far too easily to him. Then again, considering how much time he spent exploring her, it all made sense. Her mannerisms weren't all that hard to fake.

"I know, my Lucifer." he purred out breathlessly, smiling with stolen lips. He neared the bed, a sashay to those lush hips. he leaned over the bed, heavy bosom peeking out of the dress. 

Lucifer shifted, leaning forward, his breath against Lucian's neck. He brought his lips to Lucifer's, taking a kiss. Lucifer's lips were full, but cold, almost hard. "You're not Lilith.' Lucifer breathed into the kiss.

Regardless, Lucifer's cold hand was on his thigh, pushing up the dress. "Oh no, great beast you've caught me." Lucian chirped, smirk on his lips as he took on his true form.

Once more, he leaned forward, lips on Lucifer, tasting of the exquisite lord. He let his slender form slip into Lucifer's lap.

Danger, tantalizing danger. He felt the rage roll at, no doubt at Lucifer being tricked. He was a prideful being after all. Lucian laughed, pressing close against Lucifer's exquisite form. " What are you doing?" Lucifer growled out, gaze catching his

Those scarlet eyes were piercing, teeming with the rage. His very form warned of the power. what pain it could cause.

It should be frightening, he knew exactly the torment he bestowed upon the damned. But no, it was completely enthralling. "What do you think I am doing, Lord Lucifer?" he purred, straddling that powerful form underneath him.

"You're a ..." Lucian brought his face close to Lucifer's, letting a long slow breath. "Whore, Lord Lucifer? Slut?" he mused. "I thought you paid no attention to something as trivial as gossip." he cooed, lips tracing Lucifer's neck.

"Hardly gossip. The whole court speaks of it, Lucian. All you kitsunes are the same. He's the very same, he got it from his mother." Lucifer growled, letting a hand run down Lucian's back. he arched up the underneath the touch. His eyes still lingered on Lucifer's. 

So close...so damn close..to Lucifer yielding.

"Get up, whore." Lucifer demanded. Lucian smirked, leaning forward. His lips caught lucifer's again,tugging slightly at the bottom lip. the taint of blood was heavy on his tongue, pleasant.

"Make me, LORD." Lucian drawled, brow perked. he wasn't one to back down, he wasn't afraid of Lucifer.

Lucifer lifted him up easily, throwing him roughly on the bed, into the position he wanted. Forceful, rough, speaking of hidden passion; he liked that.

No time was wasted,Lucifer wielded his power to completely dominate him, Lilith's stolen dress torn with such haste it was ruined. pity...

~~

Lucian arched his back against the thrusts, letting out a long groan. Lucifer didn't kiss, no he bit, and clawed, drew copious amounts of blood. Left bruises on his slender, pale form, pulled his hair with exquisite pleasure. Purely animalistic the very noises he made.

It was exquisite, soiling those sheets that he once dominated Lucifer's wife on. 

afterwards, the sweat not even dried yet, Lucian was regrettably thrown out. he still managed to give a smirk to the great lord. He knew damn well it would happen if he damn well chose it.

No doubt he will.


End file.
